The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to navigate and interact with user interfaces. One way to interact with user interfaces is via popup views (e.g., windows).
But existing methods for using popup views are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, popup views require more than necessary inputs to perform desired operations. Such use of popup views is tedious. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.